


Вишни без косточек

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: — Но мы же с тобой не подруги! — наконец воскликнула она. Вот только прозвучало это больше как вопрос.Момои насмешливо хихикнула, явно наслаждаясь ее реакцией:— Разумеется, нет. Мы совсееееем не подруги! Мы…— Соперницы, — закончила за нее Рико. И против воли снова покраснела.Потому что справедливо подозревала: на самом деле они должны называться как-то иначе, но сформулировать это не получалось даже в мыслях.Было написано на mini OTP Wars 4.0-2016 для команды MomoiRulesThemAll.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 2





	Вишни без косточек

Рико ненавидела опаздывать — и, разумеется, сделала именно это.

Момои сидела за угловым столиком их любимого маленького кафе в торговом центре, уткнувшись носом в пушистый малиновый шарф и что-то быстро печатая на планшете. Рядом стояла пустая вазочка со следами мороженого — похоже, времени Момои в ожидании даром не теряла.

Она даже не соизволила сразу поднять взгляд. Рико громко фыркнула, стянула куртку и плюхнулась на стул напротив, притянула к себе меню — вообще-то, она уже знала его наизусть, слишком часто они тут бывали, но к Рождеству обещали внести в ассортимент новые пирожные с имбирем и сельдереем.

Момои наконец посмотрела на нее, потом выразительно скосила глаза вправо:

— Что скажешь про этого?

Через столик от них сидел высокий парень лет двадцати пяти на вид и листал футбольный ежемесячник. 

Рико задумчиво прищурилась, отмечая детали и оценивая, потом пожала плечами:

— 194 сантиметра, 89 килограммов. Не помешало бы подкачать пресс, а не только бицепсы. Ходит в спортзал, но серьезно ничем не занимается.

Это была их любимая игра. Рико уже не помнила, когда и почему они ее начали, пытаясь на спор проанализировать, кем может быть тот или иной случайный прохожий.

Момои отложила планшет и поставила оба локтя на столешницу:

— Хммм. А я вот думаю, что он бывший теннисист.

— С чего это вдруг?!

От возмущения ее голос прозвучал слишком громко, и Рико неловко втянула голову в плечи. Все-таки в общественном месте шуметь не стоило, она же не со своей командой сейчас, это они не затыкаются обычно, пока на них не наорешь!

Момои выразительно приподняла брови:

— У него на рюкзаке нашивка клуба «Горояма», который был распущен три года назад.

Рико покосилась в ту сторону, постаравшись сделать это незаметно, и проворчала, не желая признавать поражение:

— Это может быть не его рюкзак, а брата, например, или друга! Или нашивку ему просто подарили!

Несмотря на шарф, декольте у Момои было открытое, и все чуть ли не вываливалось из-за кружевного края прямо на стол. Рико страшно завидовала, просто до белых пятен перед глазами, и именно поэтому не сразу смогла отвести взгляд. Было жутко обидно за жизненную несправедливость! Так еще и коричневая родинка на правой груди, похожая на каплю шоколада, как назло, отпечаталась в памяти, не забудешь, даже если постараешься.

Это все очень отвлекало, от разговора прежде всего.

— Возможно, — Момои медленно улыбнулась. — Но остальные факты говорят в пользу моей теории, так что почему бы нет? Если хочешь — давай подойдем к нему и спросим прямо?

— Еще чего, — буркнула Рико. На такие подначки она никогда не велась, потому что знала: Момои правда может пойти и спросить, невинно хлопая ресницами. И демонстрируя… всякое, что она там может продемонстрировать.

Момои поскребла ложечкой остатки мороженого и притворно надула губы:

— Какая же ты скучная…

Рико от раздражения захлопнула меню, так ничего и не выбрав:

— Прекрати изображать милую дурочку, бесишь!

Разумеется, ответом стала очередная улыбка, медленная, заносчивая и себе на уме. Момои накрутила на палец длинную прядь и пожала плечами:

— С чего ты взяла, что я не на самом деле такая? А ну замри.

Рико не успела удивиться резкой смене тона, как Момои вдруг перегнулась через стол и ухватила ее пальцами за подбородок. Повертела из стороны в сторону, внимательно всматриваясь ей в глаза, недовольно цокнула языком и полезла свободной рукой в сумочку.

Хватка была холодной и цепкой, не вырвешься… но Рико и не пыталась, слишком удивленная и одновременно — заинтригованная.

— Немного приоткрой рот и не дыши, — скомандовала Момои таким тоном, что спорить с ней совсем не хотелось, и быстро мазнула маленькой щеточкой по ресницам Рико, дважды с каждой стороны. Потом уронила ей что-то продолговатое в руку и вернулась на свое место, явно довольная собой.

Это оказался маленький тюбик коричневой туши.

— Вот, и больше ты не выглядишь такой бледной, можно и в люди выходить!

Рико запоздало покраснела от смущения… вернее, от злости, и крепче сжала тюбик в ладони. И сердце в груди колотилось так взволнованно и быстро тоже исключительно от злости.

Краситься она толком не умела и обычно не пыталась, особенно после того, как ее потуги подняла на смех та же Момои. Которая как раз использовала много макияжа, но этого почти не было заметно. Только глаза казались еще больше, а губы — полнее.

К счастью, к ним в этот момент подошел официант, спасая Рико от необходимости как-то реагировать. Она заказала по памяти то же самое, что брала в прошлый раз, и безотчетно запустила руку в свою сумку, нащупав твердую гладкую обложку.

Небольшой, но толстый блокнот на пружине, с двумя улыбчивыми вишенками на обложке. На самом деле Рико задержалась именно из-за него — увидела случайно в витрине и долго колебалась. Просто у Момои раньше был точно такой же, но когда они после победы над Бармаглотами все вместе ходили в онсен, она показывала свои записи про Голда и случайно уронила блокнот в воду.

И вообще-то покупать новый Рико сегодня совсем не собиралась, да ну, зачем, но в итоге все равно взяла — хотя бы для того, чтобы Момои при виде него заткнулась от удивления, да, только поэтому.

В конце концов, Рико и так уже подарила ей собственноручно связанный шарф — тот самый, который теперь сполз в декольте.

Планшет Момои вдруг пиликнул, она провела пальцем по экрану, что-то прочитала и довольно хихикнула:

— Ну вот, Тецу-кун как всегда…

Рико тут же вся подобралась и насторожилась, изнутри как-то неприятно кольнуло.

— Во что ты опять пытаешься втянуть нашего фантомного игрока?! — потребовала она ответа, комкая в пальцах салфетку, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

Тюбик туши она уже спрятала в карман. Пусть Момои просит его обратно, если хочет!

Та с улыбкой покачала в воздухе указательным пальцем:

— Но-но, сначала он был нашим фантомным игроком! — потом посерьезнела, положила подбородок на сплетенные пальцы и задумчиво произнесла: — Знаешь, Тецу-кун — единственный парень, который мне нравится. Парень, понимаешь? Я вообще не думала, что кто-то из них будет мне симпатичен. Слишком хорошо я их всех знаю и вижу насквозь.

Рико не понимала. Чувствовала, что Момои хочет ей что-то сказать, но почему-то, вместо того, чтобы сделать это прямо, выбирает какие-то странные окольные способы.

Им принесли кофе и шоколадно-вишневые пирожные, похожие на божьих коровок. Рико отвлеклась на свое, примеряясь, с какой стороны его не так жалко будет надкусить, а Момои сразу вонзила ложку в самый центр своего, медленно слизала взбитые сливки — язык у нее был длинный, как у кошки — и вдруг спросила:

— А ты не задумывалась, что у нас на самом деле много общего?

Рико чуть не поперхнулась кофе от неожиданности:

— В каком это месте?!

— Ну явно не в том, где тебе хотелось бы, — Момои вздернула бровь и усмехнулась, довольная собой, и продолжила, по очереди загибая пальцы: — Мы обе — девочки, окруженные одними парнями, обе плотно занимаемся с баскетбольными командами, обе хорошо умеем анализировать. У нас обеих есть лучшие друзья детства, с которыми приходится возиться, потому что они немножко идиоты… Правда, мой относится ко мне как к сестре, в отличие от твоего.

Рико все-таки отковыряла от своего пирожного одно шоколадное пятно, положила на язык и на слова среагировала с опозданием, чуть нахмурившись:

— В смысле? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Момои посмотрела на нее как-то странно, почти недоверчиво, откинулась на спинку стула и постучала пальцем по губам, размазывая сливки:

— Ты правда ничего не замечала? — потом вдруг повеселела и пожала плечами. — Ну ладно, мне же лучше!

Иногда Рико казалось, что у всех их разговоров есть второе дно. Пару раз даже удавалось его нащупать кончиками пальцев, но потом ее быстро сносило течением беседы прочь.

Вот и сейчас мелькнула вроде бы какая-то мысль, но тут Момои вдруг снова проворно перегнулась через стол и прямо у нее из-под носа стащила с тарелки ярко-красную коктейльную вишенку без косточки.

— Эй!

— Ты все равно такие не любишь, в отличие от меня, — Момои с довольным видом закинула добычу в рот целиком и прижмурила глаза.

Рико недовольно насупилась: ей эти приторные штуки и правда не нравились, но тут дело принципа!

Разумеется, Момои не могла не покрасоваться — высунула язык и показала завязанный узелком черенок от вишни. К вопросу о бесполезных талантах.

А если подарить ей целую миску таких вишенок, интересно, натрет ли она язык?

А еще за этот язык почему-то очень хотелось ухватиться пальцами, потянуть на себя и… сделать что-то странное.

Додумать эту мысль Рико не успела — пришлось оборонять свое пирожное, потому что Момои опять потянулась к нему ложкой. Встретив сопротивление, она недовольно хмыкнула и отбросила за спину волосы:

— Кстати, так что у нас там в планах на вечер?

Рико на всякий случай придвинула тарелку к себе поближе и почесала нос ребром ладони:

— Сегодня один из отборочных матчей университетской баскетбольной лиги, папа достал мне два билета. Долго выпытывал, с кем я собираюсь пойти, а когда узнал, что с тобой, попытался тоже напроситься! Еще чего не хватало!

Вот почему ему обязательно надо каждый раз вести себя так неприлично?! Это же ужас какой-то!

— Как ты к нему жестока! — засмеялась Момои. — Все-таки тебе явно не хватает здорового женского общения. Я вот, в отличие от тебя, провожу время не с одними только парнями. У меня довольно много подруг… хотя равных мне среди них нет, — подытожила она, разглядывая свой безупречный маникюр, и после небольшой паузы снисходительно добавила: — Тебе тоже до моих способностей далеко, но хотя бы ближе, чем им.

Иногда ее очень хотелось стукнуть. Вот просто взять за шиворот — и впечатать хорошеньким личиком прямо в столешницу.

Это все прозвучало настолько нагло и абсурдно, что Рико даже не разозлилась, просто недоверчиво покачала головой:

— Да у тебя самомнение даже выше, чем у Аомине!

— Ну что я могу сказать... мы с ним друзья детства все-таки, — невинно дернула плечом Момои.

Пирожное показалось каким-то слишком сладким. Рико поковыряла его еще немного и все же отодвинула тарелку. Что-то в услышанных словах беспокоило, царапало изнутри, не давало отвлечься.

— Но мы же с тобой не подруги! — наконец воскликнула она. Вот только прозвучало это больше как вопрос.

Момои насмешливо хихикнула, явно наслаждаясь ее реакцией:

— Разумеется, нет. Мы совсееееем не подруги! Мы…

— Соперницы, — закончила за нее Рико. И против воли снова покраснела.

Потому что справедливо подозревала: на самом деле они должны называться как-то иначе, но сформулировать это не получалось даже в мыслях.

Взгляд у Момои стал какой-то особенно пристальный и тяжелый, сквозь ресницы. Гипнотизирующий, как у кобры. Она медленно постучала ложкой по губам, потом смахнула завалившиеся в декольте случайные крошки и вдруг снова переменилась, с улыбкой хлопнула в ладоши, объявив:

— Мальчики пусть как хотят, а у нас свое соперничество, с шоппингом и печеньками!

Рико фыркнула, посмотрела за окно и опять нащупала в сумке блокнот. Надо бы подарить его наконец… Но лучше потом. После матча, на прощанье.

Когда они покончили с десертом и вышли из кафе, на языке почему-то остался едва уловимый приторно-сладкий привкус коктейльных вишен, хотя Рико не съела ни одной.


End file.
